Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower
| middle3 = Fire-Starting Weapons | last = Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower }} A very rapid-fire, low damage weapon which has a couple of unique qualities. Due to the flamethrower being a particle weapon, it travels straight for a set distance, like a projectile type weapon without any shell drop. The flamethrower will continue to penetrate the target until the center of the particle's sphere hits the target damaging anything it hits - with each hit in turn, having a chance of setting systems on fire. As a weapon burns with more than 8 stacks of fire, it is unusable - making the flamethrower a good disable choice. The Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower is currently the only particle weapon in the game. Common Tactics With the Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower's ability to set fires to components at a high rate, the flamethrower is usually used as a heavy disable weapon - designed for overheating guns, and causing mayhem on a ship amongst the engineers, having been forced to decide if they are better off extinguishing the fires, or repairing the component. The Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower is commonly paired up with other disable weapons, to create a heavy disable, control-oriented builds like a flamethrower and a Barking Dog Light Carronade - usually mounted on the front of a Pyramidion or on the front or starboard of a Squid. In addition, a Goldfish with a front Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade and a starboard flamethrower works as well. A less common, heavy disable alternative build can also consist of a flamethrower paired up with a Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun. For more kill potential, a flamethrower might be paired up with a Banshee Light Rocket Carousel usually mounted on Squids for high maneuverability. A more common role for the flamethrower is to serve as a support weapon, usually mounted on the sides of a Pyramidion or a Mobula. The biggest weakness of the flamethrower is Chemical Spray. When using the Chemical Spray on a component, said component will be immune to fire for the next 25 seconds - rendering the flamethrower's efforts futile due to its low direct damage, and its reliance on fire ignition. Experienced engineers are trained to maintain a cycle of Chemical Spray within their repairing routines, making the flamethrower effective only in prolonged engagements, or heavy disable situations - In those cases engineers might miss a Chemical Spray cycle, exposing the components to fire ignition chances. Commonly Used Ammunition Lesmok Rounds * Increased range to 255 meters. * Clip size reduced to 175. * Slower turning speed. Greased Rounds * Maximized DPS and fires per second in the impact area. * Clip size increased to 300. * Range reduced to 120 meters. Burst Rounds * Increased AoE radius (particle size) to 10.5 meters, a potential to hit more components with each particle effective against slim targets for maximum coverage. * Less DPS (raw damage) and fires per second - due to reduced ROF. Update history 2.0.16 Spring Update Gun stats was changed as attempt to situate it as gun for extreme close range combat and lower the dependency from fire stack's generation. Category:Light Weapons Category:Fire-Starting Weapons Category:Particle Weapons